200 Years Ago Tonight
200 Years Ago Tonight is the second of four stories in ''Scooby Doo... Where Are You!'' #11, by Charlton Comics. It was preceded by A Mad Mad Mad Mad Man, and followed by Double Trouble and The Ghost of Mean Blacksmith Smith. Premise Scooby-Doo & Shaggy help a Revolutionary War ghost clear his name. Synopsis Mystery Inc. toured a New England village under the guidance of Brother Elijah Meanie and Mrs. Meanie. The group stopped at the gallows, where Elijah described the fate of Revolutionary War traitor Joshua Sneed. Sneed was accused of selling out information to the British, and was hanged for treason against the colonies. A ghost behind Scooby exclaimed that what Elijah said wasn't true. The ghost disappeared as quickly as he came. The final tour stop was at Justice Elijah Meanie's home, which was preserved with all his belongings. One of the artifacts was Justice Elijah's desk, where he gave Joshua's death sentence. The ghost made another appearance near Shaggy, hoping to get his attention. Fred asked if he and the gang could leave. Unfortunately, Mrs. Meanie explained that the town gates are locked at sunset. She led them upstairs to the guest bedrooms where the gang would stay for the night. When Scooby and Shaggy entered their room, Mrs. Meanie locked the door behind them. The room was pitch dark. Shaggy felt in the dark for Scooby. Rather than finding him, he came face to face with the ghost who appeared earlier. The ghost introduced himself as Joshua Sneed. He explained that he never betrayed his country, and was framed by the man who convicted him. Shaggy stated that Mrs. Meanie locked the door and they couldn't get out. Joshua walked through the door and unlocked it. Even though they were free, Scooby and Shaggy were unsure about how to help Joshua. Joshua believed that if Justice Elijah sent messages to the British, the British may have sent messages back. The duo followed Joshua downstairs to Justice Elijah's desk. Joshua said that the Justice always sat at his desk, so that may have been where the letters were hidden. Scooby and Shaggy searched though the drawers only to find old bills and other useless documents. Before they could give up, Scooby pointed out a rough patch on the desk. Shaggy pressed it to reveal a hidden compartment. Inside was a letter from a British general to Justice Meanie, confirming Joshua Sneed's innocence. Brother Elijah found them and threatened to kill them with two loaded pistols. Joshua appeared before him, which frightened Brother Elijah into shooting the pistols. The rest of the gang came to investigate the commotion. The police had heard the shots and came right over. They had kept an eye on Meanie for a while, and now had a reason to arrest him for assault with a deadly weapon. Shaggy also showed them the letter, finally clearing Joshua Sneed's name. The gang left the town the next day with a new sign hanging above the gallows: "Joshua Sneed unjustly hanged for treason on this gallows." Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers Supporting characters: * Fred Jones * Joshua Sneed Villains: * Brother Elijah Meanie * Mrs. Meanie Other characters: * Daphne Blake * Velma Dinkley * Justice Elijah Meanie * Mouse * Police officers * General Smyth-Smythe Locations * New England ** Unnamed village Objects * Lantern * Candle Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects * None Culprits Notes/trivia * TBA Miscellaneous * Disguises: None. * Scooby Snacks bribe: 0. * "Zoinks" count: 0. * "Jeepers" count: 0. * "Jinkies" count: 0. Quotes }} Category:Charlton Comics stories